Ravageworm
Ravageworms are surprisingly sapient and horribly malicious. They hunt in swarms of millions, aiming to consume anything organic that they can digest. As polyopsids, they are built to be able to detect prey from any angle through the use of many eyes, although they also sport two pairs of antennae to aid in their voracious search for sustenance. Several civilizations have been wiped from the face of the universe by an invading swarm of Ravageworms, and some species have resorted to simply blowing apart planets they have been discovered to possess an infestation of these pests, as many races have grown pessimistic that a Ravageworm swarm attack can even be effectively halted; by destroying the worlds they are attacking, they can "save" the inhabitants of the planet the pain and suffering of being torn apart while still alive. While the race often works amongst themselves, some swarms have allied themselves with the Millicrabs of the Thousand Limb Armada. The Millicrabs allow the Ravageworms to act as their terraformers by clearing the planet of life that impedes Millicrabs terraformaion of said planets into desert worlds. Like all sapients, even the tiny Ravageworms have become the prey of dreaded Xrondo, who have managed to infest these small sapients. Some of these dreaded worms have also been exposed to the Chaos Legions' Hyper Evolutionary Virus, which has transformed them into Ravagers. These mutated worms are even more dangerous then Ravageworms, and posse a far serious threat to planets then the Ravageworms ever did. Sporepedia Description "Ravageworms are surpisingly sapient and surprisingly malicious. They hunt in packs of millions, and will consume anything they can digest. They are built to be able to detect prey from any angle. A very vicious species, indeed." Technology Ravageworms, being sapient, are not without technology, although it is in a form many species are not accustomed to seeing. Ravageworms build their starships out of the dead and dying bodies of their own kind, and should a Ravageworm survive to the end of its lifespan or they consume a world in its entirety, they will usually be converted into one of the Ravageworm's Infestor Ships. These ships are made up of billions of their own bodies to create the hull, which have been covered in a cementing material excreted by Ravageworms and made out of various materials that make up the ground upon which they are currently inhabiting; this is to prevent atmosphere from escaping. Any and all living Ravageworms converted into the vessel are then overtaken by a contagion that they all carry within; this mutates their form to allow them to combine with others in a transmogrification procedure, turning them effectively into large cells and transforming the corpse-ship into a "living" organism all to itself. Generations of Ravageworms will then allow their contagions to transform them into cells to use as large wings to help the Infestor Ships in leaving the atmosphere; oftentimes they will remove as much atmosphere from the planet for the Ravageworms to breathe and to make the pressure on their vessels lessened, thereby allowing them an easier time leaving the planet's gravity well. Enemies Major Enemies *Ravager Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Sapient Species Category:Yolthus Independency Category:Spore Content Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Carnivores Category:Spore Original